Memories
by Jeshikah
Summary: Sequal to "Gone Forever." My, my, our little Trunks is in for a *BIG* Surprise....


Memories ~ Gone Forever Sequel   
By Videl   
****   
A/N: Oh my... Trunks is in for a *BIG* surprise   
For those of you who havent read my fic "Gone Forever" this might not make sense to you. I highly recomend that you read the other one first, but either way it doesnt matter much. Please Read & Review. Thank you.   
**** 

Trunks lay in his bed. Face buried in pillows. A month had passed since Pan's death, Trunks hadn't even begun to get over her. He did the same thing day after day, sleeping, crying, and hardly ever eating. Most of the time he stayed locked up inside his room. He missed Pan so much, he had lost the one person he loved and cared for the most over a stupid lie. Trunks began crying again and fell asleep soon after. 

_Trunks walked down the stairway leading to the training room in Gohan's house. The loud music followed by the sound of Pan crying rang in his ears. He swallowed hard and began walking toward her._

_Pan jumped up and wiped her eyes._

_"Pan?" Trunks asked seaming worried_

_"Uh... Hi Trunks."_

_'What did I do to her that would make her this upset?' Trunks thought to himself "Pan... did I..." Trunks paused. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing... really, it's nothing." Pan answered quickly_

_"Pan... I"_

_"It's nothing I just... hurt my arm while... training." Pan said._

_Trunks knew she was making up an excuse for her crying._

_She looked at the ground. "What do you want Trunks?"_

_Trunks stepped closer to Pan and lifted her head up to his eye level. "Pan I just want you to be happy for once. What ever I did I'm sorry, really Pan, I am very sorry."_

_Pan shook her head. "You didn't do anything."_

_"What about you?" Trunks asked_

_"What?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I... I Want...." Pan closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. She opened her eyes_

_"Well... what do you want Pan? What do you want me to do?" Trunks asked again._

_Trunks became locked in her eyes_

_"You really want to know Trunks?" Pan questioned him_

_"Yes I do want to know."_

_Pan quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Trunks. She pulled away almost as fast as she had started._

_Trunks stood silent looking into Pan's eye's. 'She just... kissed me...' Trunks thought. 'Does she... have the same feelings for me as I do her?' Trunks was still locked in Pan's eyes._

_Trunks was shocked. Pan looked scared to him._

_A few tears rolled down Pan's face. "I... I... I'm sorry." Pan said slowly and began walking towards the steps._

_Trunks appeared in front of Pan._

_"I... I..." Pan started to say._

_"Shhh..." Trunks' lips touched Pan's as he closed the distance. He placed he hands upon Pan's hips. Their tongues met and Pan lifted her arms around Trunks' shoulders._

Trunks awoke from the dream. Tears filled his eyes. "Pan..." 

"Trunks..." Bra opened Trunks' door and entered without knocking. 

"Go away Bra." 

"Trunks you need to get over this, we have barely seen you over that last month. Anyway I have a message for you from Gohan." Bra placed a letter on the table next to Trunks' bed and left the room. 

'Get over it? How can I get over it? Just forget about her? I couldn't do that.' Trunks thought 'I cant do this anymore, I cant live like this...' Trunks reached over and lifted the note. He opened it slowly and pulled out the thin slip of paper inside. 

**_Trunks,_**

**_ I would like to speak with you, it's rather important... it's about Pan. No i'm not going to beat the shit out of you... again, but I need to speak with you as soon as possible. After you get this note please come over._**

**_ - Son Gohan_**

Trunks crumbled up the note and threw it in the garbage. He sighed and stood up walking out the door. 

**** 

"You wanted to see me Gohan?" 

Gohan was horrified, he not seen or spoken to Trunks in a month. Trunks' eyes were red and he looked a wreak, like his life had been torn away from him all together. "I did." Gohan answered and welcomed Trunks into his house. 

"Are you going to kick my ass when I walk in there?" 

"No... Come In Trunks..." 

Trunks walked in. 

"Listen Trunks... I'm sorry for my actions before... I just went crazy when you and..." Gohan stopped and looked at Trunks who was staring off at something. 

"Trunks' eyes became filled with tears. 

Gohan realized what Trunks was staring at; A picture of Pan on her 14th birthday. Gohan picked up the picture and handed it to Trunks. "Go home and get some rest." 

Trunks looked at the picture then at Gohan. "I thought you had to speak with me." 

Gohan placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Go home... we can talk later." 

**** 

It was well after dark by time Trunks had came back home. He opened the door to his room and turned the light on. He place the picture on the table beside his bed and removed his shoes and shirt. Trunks crawled into his bed and stared at the picture. 'Pan...' 

Trunks was halfway asleep when he felt something warm touch his cheek. Trunks sat up quickly in shock. Trunks felt a hand touching his. 

"Trunks..." 

Trunks looked over, and beside him was Pan. 'No way this is real... it's a dream.' 

"Trunks..." 

"This isn't real... it's only dream..." Trunks said shaking his head with tears forming in his eyes. 

"Trunks, this is real... I'm really here." Pan said in a low voice 

With out a moments hesitation Trunks grabbed her and held her tightly. "I thought you were dead..." 

"I'm not dead... I'm sorry my father let you think that..." Pan said and kissed Trunks deeply. 

Trunks pulled away. "Where have you been?" 

"The hospital sent me to a rehabilitation center... I'm sorry for leaving you... and Gohan knows I'm here... that was the reason behind the note." 

Trunks held her close. 

"I'm sorry..." Pan whispered 

Pan pushed Trunks down on the bed and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry...." 

Trunks kissed Pan's head and wrapped his arm around her. She fell asleep in his arms. This was best sleep Trunks had goten in a long time... 

**** 

Gohan smiled in his bed. 

"Why are you so happy tonight?" Videl asked 

Gohan sat up. "Trunks actually cares about her, for the first time in his life he's with someone he truly loves, and Pan loves him back..." 

Startled by Gohan's words, still knowing that he spoke the truth, Videl placed her hand upon Gohan's forehead. "Are you sure your feeling all right?" Videl questioned. "Your letting Pan stay over Trunks' on the first night she's back, after you nearly killed Trunks for being with her a month ago..." 

Gohan smiled and kissed Videl. "I'm fine... I just know they love each other, and I know he would never hurt her..." Gohan replied and Kissed Videl again. 

**** 

Hoped ya liked it. Bet you weren't expecting Pan to be alive... were ya? 

-Videl ^_~ 


End file.
